


Brosca's Battlecry

by Fionavar



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/pseuds/Fionavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem for a short Brosca - wait, no, I didn't mean it like that! A response to 'Intemperance', by Oleander's One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brosca's Battlecry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oleanders_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleanders_One/gifts).



> This poem is inspired by and dedicated to Oleander's One; more specifically, to her character Maynee Brosca who appears in Intemperance. She appeared in my head and said, "You. Pay attention, 'cos I'm only saying this once."

What do you think  
you're looking at, duster?  
You don't know anything  
of my story. You never will

 

I won't tell it.

 

You're big, sure. I'm bigger  
where it counts.

 

What do you think  
you are? Unstoppable  
invincible, a god,  
a hero, some kind of fighter,  
stronger than me  
or faster?

 

Duster, I am  
stone.

 

Everything you throw at me  
I'll endure. You can kill  
maybe  
but I'll live. You can take  
everything  
but I won't miss it.  
You can have the last word

 

I don't want it.

 

Silence  
always remains.  
Stone is silent and I am  
stone.

 

You'll never win  
sodding blighter, dirty  
fighter, you nug-humping  
son of a bronto:

 

I am Maynee Brosca  
and you are just life.


End file.
